


Some Will Win, Some Will Lose

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a simple con job, Chris Larabee's team end up facing off against an unknown group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Will Win, Some Will Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts), [dj_aida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_aida/gifts).



> A crossover fic that, in all honesty, is a complete self-indulgence. While I officially wrote it for two other recipients, in my heart, I wrote it for me!

Usually Chris loved silence. But when they were in the middle of a job that had been going on for three weeks longer than they'd planned, it was making him nervous. JD's constant tapping on his laptop, and Nathan's obsessive knife sharpening left him clenching his fists and literally biting his tongue. It wasn't their fault he was on edge, and taking out his frustrations on them wasn't going to get them anywhere. The job hadn't gone nearly as smoothly as Chris had hoped, but they were still on top of things. Just.

There were times when he wished they were still working for the good guys.

"Someone's already here."

Ezra's voice was a low whisper, and Chris had to strain to hear it over his comm. Ezra was supposed to be grifting his way into the house as one of the maintenance staff. The only obstruction was a rather snotty butler, and the house was deep enough onto its own acres of land that even if they had to 'dispose' of him, there wouldn't be anyone else to witness it.

"What do you mean, Ez?" JD's fingers were already flicking across his keyboard, accessing any surveillance cameras or satellites that he may have missed. Chris watched him move and saw the look of fear on his face. Ezra was out there alone, with only Vin for long-range cover, and JD had barely gotten over the guilt from last time when Ezra had been taken hostage on his watch.

"There is a young, beautiful, half-naked woman approaching the house. While this is not a rare occurrence for this particular scumbag, the fact that she moves more like a soldier than a hooker is a little unusual. Not to mention the stunning artwork that is adorning her body."

Chris brought his hand up to his own mic and spoke. "Vin, squelch if you've got her."

They all waited for a moment before they heard the distinctive sound of Vin's throat mic being briefly triggered. 

"We're coming in." Buck had been pacing the room all morning and was halfway to the front door and his truck before Chris put an arm out to stop him. 

"No you're not," Ezra hissed in reply. "You'll stay exactly where you are and let me finish the acquisition. We need this information and unless young Mr Dunne has invented a way to hack good old fashioned sheets of paper, I have to get in there."

Buck glanced at Chris, who hesitated for a moment before nodding his agreement. "If he thinks he's got it under control, we'll leave him there. For now," he added. He glanced over at Josiah and Nathan. "I want the two of you ready if we need to go in."

Josiah cocked his rifle in response, as Nathan nodded, nervously pacing the room. None of them liked being the ones left behind on a job. 

"Uh, guys? We have another problem. I'm being hacked."

"And I'm being watched." There was no doubt in Vin's voice, and none of the others doubted either him or JD. Vin had better eyes than anyone else that they knew, and if he'd made another scout, they were in serious trouble. And the thought of someone getting through JD's security was more than a little worrying.

Chris crowded behind JD, looking at the stream of code flickering across the screen. "I don't know who this guy is," JD confessed, desperately raising firewall after firewall to protect them. "But he's good."

Chris put his hand on JD's shoulder. "You're better, kid," he said softly, keeping as calm as he could. 

He mentally reviewed the situation. The girl at the main entrance. Vin's shadow. And JD's hacker. There were only three of them, but there was already a feeling in his gut that this was going to end badly.

Suddenly JD's screen went completely black, except for the image of a large pink flower, and the words 'Go Petunias' flashing obnoxiously. 

Instincts kicked in and Chris knew that something was wrong. "ABORT!" Chris shouted over the comms, even before he saw the look of shock on their hacker's face. "Get Ezra out of there."

The team started to move, quick, practiced actions to clear out their current hideout. JD swiftly disconnected each of his laptops, abandoning cables and chargers, setting back-ups running, and transferring all vital information to his tablet. Buck had the jeep already moving by the time Josiah and Nathan jumped in, ready to break whatever speed laws were in place in the country. 

Chris watched, knowing that as good as his team was, they probably weren't good enough to get out of this one.

"I rather think screwed may be an understatement." Ezra sounded almost impressed, rather than the concerned tone that Chris would have expected from his words. 

"Vin, sitrep."

The sniper cursed over his comm. "Ezra's pinned down. The girl had a knife on her. Somewhere," he added quietly.

“I’m afraid our colleague has explained the – ouch – situation accurately. My newfound friend wishes to know – watch where you’re sticking that thing, my dear – what we’re doing here.”

Chris slammed his hand against the wall and tried to formulate a plan. “Vin, can you help him?”

“Negative. Those eyes I said were watching me? He’s got me in his sights.”

“We’re almost there, Chief,” Buck growled. “We can get Ezra and Vin out of there.”

Chris shook his head, despite the fact that no one other than JD would be able to see him. “You go in there hot and we’re one grifter down,” he said. “Hold back.”

“Chris….” 

He could hear both the concern and the threat in Buck’s voice. But Chris was pretty sure he recognized this other team, and if he was right, there was no way that the girl, the sniper and the hacker were the only ones there. 

“JD. Get me some kind of visual on the boys down there."

Josiah's voice came over the comm. "Shit. Chris, there's something else going on here." 

"Report."

"Two trucks. Eight, maybe nine men. Armed. Heavily. Looks like AKs at least."

Chris repeated Josiah's curse. 

"I don't think the new arrivals are in cahoots with our friends," Ezra's voice came over the comm. "My acquaintance seemed just as concerned over the trucks. She gave some sort of hand signal to someone I can't see and left me here."

"You okay?" Nathan asked. "Did she cut you?"

"Merely a shaving nick," Ezra replied. "But I could perhaps do with some assistance getting out of here."

"Already en route," Nathan said and Chris allowed himself a small sigh of relief. If Ezra was admitting to any form of injury, it was likely to be a pretty bad one.

"Vin?"

There was a moment of silence and Chris held his breath.

"I can get three or four of them," he said. "But I can't get all... crap!"

"GUNSHOTS," Ezra shouted over his comm. "Coming from the opposite direction to our sniper."

Chris paced up and down the small room, painfully aware of how far he was from the rest of his team, and how nervous JD looked. They'd been in bad situations before, but this was going to hell faster than he knew how to get them out.

"It's my tail," Vin said finally. "The guy who's been watching me."

Chris thought for a moment, making a decision that was either going to be the best one he'd ever had or the worst. "Help him," he ordered. "Take out as many of them as you can."

JD slid a laptop over to Chris, showing a satellite view of the area. He identified Ezra, on his feet - if barely - moving as far away from the main building as he could. The trucks had pulled into the side of the building, and he was covered, for now, but Chris knew that if they didn't get him out of there soon, the shooting would get too close for comfort.

A flash from the sniper rifle told Chris where Vin was, even if he couldn't see him through the heavy tree-cover, and a matching flash from thirty or forty meters away showed him where the other sniper was. He watched as the two of them took out the unorganized and unprepared guys.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris saw the truck arrive on the scene. Buck sped them towards Ezra's location, not even slowing down when Josiah and Nathan leapt out, weapons covering their injured teammate. Buck circled them once, tightly enough that Chris imagined he could hear the brakes squeaking in protest, and came to a momentary stop to let them bundle Ezra on board.

As he watched, another vehicle arrived, this time a bright yellow humvee. A slim, female-looking figure stood up, the upper half of her body sticking up through the sun roof. She had a semi-automatic in her hands that was large enough to put even Josiah's collection to shame.

Chris was about to shout across the comms and warn his team about the newcomers, until he realized that she wasn't shooting at his boys. She was providing them the cover they needed to get out.

"Clear out now!" he ordered. "You have cover. Go. Go. Go."

He took one final look around the room. There was nothing left there that would give away their identities, or put them in any more risk. He nodded at JD, who gathered the remaining kit in his arms and headed outside to meet the truck.

He followed JD out of the building and watched as Buck's truck headed towards them, Vin and Josiah perched on the back, silently offering thanks to whoever that other team were. He'd lost too many people before - he wasn't prepared to lose anymore.

The forgotten laptop in his hand pinged and a message flashed up on the screen.

_"Appreciate the assistance. Sorry we ruined your op. Don't get in our way again. Signed, The Losers."_

Chris swore. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. 

It wasn't the first time he'd crossed paths with the team, although he hadn't recognized the woman. But after today? He somehow didn't think it would be the last time they would meet. 

His life suddenly got a hell of a lot more complicated.


End file.
